1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise devices with an adjustable handle and lever arm for exercising the major muscle groups, individually, against a selected resistance.
2. Background of the Related Art
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices which use one exercise handle and provides for a wide range of progressive resistance exercises, rowing, and variable incline board situps. In recent years there has been an increasing awareness of the physical and psychological benefits of regular physical exercise. With this increasing awareness has come a wide variety of strength and aerobic training devices for home use. Many of these units have a single source of selectable resistance which is connected by way of a number of different pulley-cable systems to different exercise aiding devices, such as handles, pull bars, straps and padded levers located at various positions on the unit.
Some multi-exercise units have attempted to circumvent the multiplicity of cable-pulley systems in exercising devices through the use of a single exercise handle which is adaptable to be used for different exercises. These devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 248,121; 2,855,199; 3,000,632; 3,708,167; 4,226,415; 4,286,782; 4,339,125; 4,387,894; 4,407,496; 4,582,320; 4,614,338; and 4,616,825, copies of these references are attached.
Most of these devices with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,320 and 4,226,415 are very limited in the variety and types of exercises which can be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,320 issued to Shaw is a device which provides a wide range of exercises, however, it cannot exercise the hip and knee joints individually and it cannot provide a rowing exercise.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,415 issued to Wright is a versatile unit as well, however, it is limited to hydraulic resistance transmitted perpendicular to a resistance lever. The resistance handle cannot be adjusted in angle or direction to the lever arm and the exercise handle does not exert a continuous force in returning the to starting position. Resistance in both directions is an important part of an exercise cycle in terms of stimulating muscle growth and without such resistance progress is slowed. In addition, Wright's exercise unit does not provide for rowing exercises nor does it allow for inclined situps. In addition, the resistance in Wright is transmitted perpendicular to lever 72 along shaft 50. The amount of resistance can only be adjusted by varying the pressure of the hydraulic cylinder. Accordingly, a complex of gauges and pressure adjustments valves are required for the Wright device.
Accordingly, there is a need for exercise apparatus which can be used for a large variety of progressive weight resistance exercises, rowing and variable inclined situps in which the height of the exercise lever, the height of the pivot about which the exercise lever is moved and the angle and direction of the exercise lever may be easily adjusted without having to work against the force provided by the resistance source. Prior to the present invention no single exercise unit or the combination of known exercise units could provide of these benefits with simple, durable and cost effective exercise devices.